random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah's Big Funny Adventure: a Robert and Benny Movie script
Hey you guuuuuuuuys, today I'm doing a retelling of Jonah: A Veggietales movie based on the entry on how to make good movies bad, this will be wild, so stay with me Opening Scene (movie begins with DIC entertainment logo, followed by the Fox Kids logo and the 20th Century Fox logo) (movie starts with long boring disclaimer) Khalil: greetings, make sure to go to the bathroom and poop before you watch the movie, since this is the TRUE story of Jonah, it isn't that phony stupid version you see in the Bible, no way, but the story I know from MY perspective, because I experienced it for myself, anyways, how are you? I am just waiting for the movie to start, anyway let's begin (movie begins with Robert (AKA Bob the Tomato) driving kids) Kid Carrot: Robert, Robert! you need to pause the bus! Robert: Why? Kid Carrot: my pet Echinda Knuckles pooped himself (congratulations for our first "joke") Robert: UGGHH...... Peppa Pig: I'm Peppa Pig (snorts and farts) Robert: BENNNNNNYYYYYYY!!!!!! Benny: What? Robert: A red Enchinda just pooped himself! Spiderus: Look everyone! I'm James Charles! Benny: Oh no, we're going to crash! (Bus crashes into a building and since this version is directed by Michael Bay it explodes) Benny: What is this, the ending of Caddyshack? Robert: Oh, dang it! The van exploded. Well, we're just gonna have to tell the story of Jonah! Khalil's Descendant: I know the TRUE story! I'll tell you all it The Story Begins Khalil's Descendant: Now let's begin in the city ofy New Bug City, where my ancestor, Khalil lived Khalil (singing): La La La La La La La La, I'm Khalil. La La La La La La La La, I'm Khalil. Khalil knows everything, he wants to be a singer too, cause I'm Khalil Spiderus: Well, you're not clear cut for a singer, not on Bug Idol or even Spiderday Night Live Khalil: (singing) Well if you don't get what you want demand it more, if you don't get what you want demand it more, I demand anything, like being famous so please get me on Bug Idol, if you don't get what you want demand it more (Khalil is trying to poop on Spidrus, but fortunately we cut to commercials) (Stage with red curtains) Kermit: Thank you, thank you, and welcome again to The Muppet Show! (Cuts to seats with Muppets and The Muppet Show logo moving across the screen) Announcer: Introducing the original, the best of The Muppet Show now on home video! Audience: Yayyyy! (Cuts to Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem playing music, with logo and phone number on screen) Announcer: Call this toll-free number now and we'll send you your first Muppets video! Use your credit card and we'll throw in a second video! More Muppet mania featuring your favorite stars! (Cuts to film preview) C-3PO: Doesn't look like a princess to me! Miss Piggy (as Princess Leia): Watch it, hardware! (Cuts to background of a Veterinarian's Hospital sketch, showing two videos with price) Announcer: That's two complete uncut Muppet videos for only $19.99! But that's not all! Call within the next 10 minutes and we'll cut the price in half! We'll send you two hilarious videos for only $9.99! (Cuts to Fozzie and Kermit backstage) (Fozzie taps Kermit) Fozzie Bear: Trust me. (Cuts to seats with Muppets and price with videos on screen) Announcer: Then preview other great Muppets videos! Keep only those you want! Cancel anytime! (Cuts to Fozzie and Kermit in front of closed curtains) Khalil: Buy all our stuff or I'll poop and pee on you (Khalil finds a Female Caterpillar so then it cuts to a Say Anything reference) Female Caterpillar: Get LOST! Ant Announcer: Attention! A echidna is attacking our city! (A parody of the 1998 Godzilla movie happens)Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Articles So Bad, It's Funny Category:You don't know the contents of this page. It could get strange. Category:Veggietales Category:Parodies Category:Transcript Category:Movies that are gonna suck Category:Shitposting Category:Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo saw this at Rental World Category:Rewritten scripts